


Hell's Wedding Night

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Pleasure and Pain [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: "Tonight...I plan to imprint my soul onto yours. I will make you as much a part of me as I am a part of you.”





	Hell's Wedding Night

Sherlock slowly climbed the stairs to his room, aware that John followed behind him at the same pace. They had just finished going over the details of their plan and were now headed to his bedroom. Pausing at the last step before the landing, Sherlock glanced behind him, a frown curving his lips down. “John, you do not have to stay, I will understand if you must leave.” He didn't look him in the eyes as the words left his mouth, to afraid of what John would see if he did.

John looked up at the tall, pale man, a small smile playing around his lips. “Are you trying to get rid of me?” At Sherlock's startled look, John walked up the steps, closing the distance between them. “I love you ok and if this is the only night I get to have with you then so be it. I am not leaving you tonight.”

Sherlock nodded before turning and heading up the stairs and towards his room. The walk down the hallway took longer than usual, or so it seemed to Sherlock. He could feel John's gaze on his back as he stopped at the door to his bedroom. Hand shaking, Sherlock took a deep breath as he grasped the door handle. There was no reason for him to be so nervous, they've done this before. _One time and one time only._ His inner voice whispered. Shaking his head, Sherlock pushed the door in, watching as it slid open soundlessly. 

“If you do not wish to do this, Sherlock, I will understand.” John could see the tension holding Sherlock stiff in front of him. Moving closer, he pressed a hand against his back. “We don't have to do anything but cuddle if that is what you want as well.”

Sherlock shook his head, curls dancing around his face. “No, I simply do not wish for you to regret this night.” Staring into the empty room, he knew what awaited him if he went in alone. A cold, empty bed, warmed only from his own body heat, if he chose to sleep that night. The fire would go unattended as he tried to force his mind away from the thoughts of John with Mary, torturing himself needlessly. IF he walked into the room and John followed...

“Then let's go in, yeah? If this is my wedding night then I want to spend it with the one I love most.” John gave Sherlock a gentle push, aware of his indecision. He walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him, turning the lock with a soft click. “Should we finish what Greg and Mycroft interrupted earlier?” A wicked grin curving his lips at the shiver that passed over Sherlock. “Or maybe we should try something a little slower.”

Sherlock tried to control his response, biting his bottom lip at John's tone. The usual tone was no longer there, replaced by a deeper, darker voice. One that demanded obedience and promised pleasure beyond his most vivid dreams. Shaking, Sherlock reached up to slide his robe off, only to be stopped by short, thick fingers gripping his tightly. Looking up, Sherlock felt his legs trembling as he stared into dark pools of black surrounded by blue fire. “John...”

“No matter what happens after this, I want you to never forget that I love you. More than anything in this world, understand? Tonight I want to show you just how important you are to me.” The plan Sherlock and Mycroft had come up with required them to be separated for an indeterminable amount of time. They were bound to see each other on cases but that wouldn't be enough for John. So tonight, he would start with making memories to sustain him. He pulled Sherlock down, a small smile curving his lips at his easy acquiescence. “Tonight, I belong to no one but you and you belong to no one but me.”

Sherlock nodded, eyes slowly closing as his lips met John's. A slow, soft press of skin against skin as they moved back towards the bed. Shivering as the robe slid down his arms, Sherlock stumbled as the backs of his legs hit the edge. He let out a shocked gasp as he was pushed backwards, falling with an oomph of surprise. Looking up at John, he couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up and out of him. The sound breaking the silence and easing the serious tone that had settled over them. “We have done this before, why must it feel so different?”

John tried to catch his breath long enough to answer. Sitting down next to Sherlock, he reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. “For me I will admit to being a bit scared. I have this fear of losing you again and I'm not totally in agreement with this plan.” Fingers tightening around pale, slim ones, John sucked in a quick breath, lifting his gaze from their hands to Sherlock's face. “Promise me...” He broke off as he held the bright, ice blue gaze watching him. “Promise me you won't go anywhere that I can't follow. Don't put me through the hell of losing you again.” Kicking his shoes off, John moved over the pale body spread beneath him. He let his gaze move over Sherlock, the need to mark him burning through his blood. “If you leave, I will follow you this time. No matter where you go, you belong to me.” Lifting his head, John watched as the flush started at Sherlock's neck then spread. “Anyone who touches you will know you belong to me, I will make sure of it.” Raising up to his knees, John unbuttoned his shirt, smile wicked as he watched Sherlock's face. “I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me, I have done so more than once and as you know I will more than likely do it again.” Voice dropping an octave, John watched Sherlock struggled to remain still. “Tonight, however, I plan to imprint my soul onto yours. I will make you as much a part of me as I am a part of you.”

Sherlock swallowed, body heated with the need to feel John do everything he was promising to do. He arched up at the feel of a strong, calloused hand moving across his stomach. Moaning softly, Sherlock couldn't help shaking as he held the dilated gaze above him. He would do anything John asked to keep John with him. “You will stay the night?”

“Oh love, you don't seem to understand what I'm telling you.” John leaned forward and pressed kisses across Sherlock's sternum, moving down. “I have no intention of ever letting you go, no matter who I am with, who you are with. You will forever belong to me.” Pressing a kiss over his heart, John moved back until he was sitting on Sherlock's legs. “Mind if I finish getting undressed?”

Sherlock shook his head, eyes wide as he watched John. He stood up and undid his dress slacks, shirt hanging half on, half off of his broad shoulders. When he reached for the zipper, Sherlock looked away. Swallowing, he moved back on the bed, sliding his lounge pants down and off.

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” John whispered, eyes taking in the pale flesh of Sherlock's long legs. “One of the most beautiful creatures on this planet.” John stepped out of his slacks and pants, smiling at the flushed man on the bed. “I will ask you again, love...”

Sherlock reached for him, knowing John was trying to give him an out. “I do not wish to be alone tonight, even if I know I should let you go.”

John grinned, as his slacks and pants pooled around his feet. Shrugging his shirt off, he let it drop to the floor. “As long as I have breath in my body you will never be alone.” Climbing onto the bed, he kicked his socks off and onto the floor. He moved slowly, watching the blushing man in front of him. “Will you let me, Sherlock?”

Sherlock watched as John followed his slow backward movement. Nodding his head, he shivered at the feel of strong, calloused hands on his skin. Jaw clenched as John leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the instep of his foot, Sherlock knew John was not going to rush tonight. He was going to take his time and savor ever one of Sherlock's responses. “John.” He groaned at the feel of John biting his inner thigh, the muscle flexing reflexively. He shivered at the dark chuckle that left the blond, watching with hazy eyes as John raised his leg and lifted it over his shoulder.

John watched the pale body writhing against the sheets. “God I'll never get tired of looking at you.” Shaking his head, John decided he'd had enough of talking. The only thing he wanted now was to watch Sherlock fall apart beneath him. The only sounds being the ones that left his beautiful, kiss swollen, bow shaped lips. “For the rest of the night, Sherlock, you, your mind, and your body belong to me.”

Sherlock shivered as he looked up at John. He didn't care what John did or said, jut as long as he eased the fire burning through him. Smiling softly, Sherlock lifted his arms up to John, pulling him down for a kiss. “I am yours for as long as you wish to have me, John.”

John felt his chest tighten at the words, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Sherlock's lips. “I'm going to take such good care of you.” Running his hands over smooth, pale skin, John pressed kisses everywhere his fingers touched. From dark, chestnut curls down to a face flushed with passion. Kissing first one closed eyelid then the other, John chuckled at Sherlock's soft sound of surprise. Moving down, John couldn't help but follow his hands as they moved over Sherlock's shoulder's, tracing the faint scars there. “You should never have scars on your body. This skin is to perfect for such a thing.” Moving down, John pressed small kisses against Sherlock's stomach, growling softly at the shivering muscles.

“Tickles.” Sherlock gasped as John looked up at him. He couldn't stop the hot wave of lust that moved over him at the dark look on his blogger's face. When John leaned back down and bit him, Sherlock let out a hiss of surprised pleasure. Sliding his hands through John's hair, he felt them curl into the thick strands as John licked and kissed his way down.

John didn't stop until he had Sherlock gasping and panting beneath him. Lifting Sherlock's left leg, John moved down, biting down on the soft flesh of his thigh. Chuckling at the hiss of pain, John licked the bite as he lifted Sherlock's leg higher. He felt the muscles trembling as Sherlock's excitement rose. Moving down, John rested Sherlock's leg on his shoulder, licking his lips as he stared at the small pink hole in front of him. He felt his stomach tighten as he watched it fluttering with excitement. Leaning forward, John pressed the flat of his tongue against the tight, puckered flesh, sighing at the sound that left Sherlock. Holding his hips still, John licked and teased the tight ring, groaning at the sounds that filled the room. Glancing up, he wrapped a hand around the flushed cock in front of him. Stroking with a loose grip, John pressed forward, taking a deep breath and sighing at Sherlock's scent. Pressing his tongue deeper, John growled low as Sherlock pressed down, his body demanding more. Holding his hips in place. John licked and teased Sherlock until he was begging him for more. Pulling back, John looked down at the fluttering hole, pressing a finger gently against the ring. “The lube, love, where is it?”

Sherlock reached out blindly, feeling under the pillow's above his head. He sighed in relief when his fingers curled around the small clear tube. Handing it to John, he watched as the top was popped open and the liquid squeezed out into John's hand. Shivering in anticipation, Sherlock spread his legs wider, watching the pleased look that appeared on John's flushed face.

“You're so beautiful, so perfect. If I could keep you like this forever I would.” John let his gaze roam over the flushed, body beneath him. Rubbing his fingers together, John stroked Sherlock, his eyes moving over him in a soft caress. At Sherlock's soft whine, John chuckled softly. “Don't want to hurt you, have to make sure you're ready for me.”

Sherlock panted as a slick finger slid into him. Swallowing back a moan, Sherlock couldn't stop moving. Desperation clawed at the edges of his senses, making him sensitive to everything John did. When another finger was added, he groaned in frustration. “John, please.” He knew he was ready, wanted more than anything to feel John inside of him. “I-I'm ready, surely...”

John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock silent. He knew just how much he could take and with this being their second time together... “I know love but I don't wish to rush through this night.” He would not think about what would happen in the morning. Right now his focus was on the man in front of him. “Just let me make this good for you, yeah?”

Sherlock nodded as he tried to keep his gaze focused. He shivered as John's fingers pressed deeper into him. He reached down to stroke himself, to relieve some of the pressure building but stopped at John's low growl. “John please, I-I need...”

John spread Sherlock's thigh's wider, groaning as the slim, pale hips moved of their own accord. He used his hand covered in lube to slick himself up, shaking in anticipation. The last time had been rushed between them, the fear of the other disappearing heavy between them. John had meant every promise he'd made that night. Planned to keep them no matter how long it took. Looking down at Sherlock, he gave him a soft smile. “Ready love?”

“Yes, John hurry up. Why do you insist on as...” Sherlock broke of at the feel of John slowly pressing into him. Sucking in a quick breath, it left him on a moan of pleasure as John slid deeper. “Th-that is...”

John swallowed back the desire to thrust forward, to completely sheath himself in the tight heat slowly surrounding him. He pulled back, watching the flushed face in front of him. Grinning, John thrust back in sharply, a feeling of triumph shooting through him at Sherlock's glazed expression. “You don't want it slow, do you.”

“No, please John, hurry.”

John wouldn't ignore the plea, ready to ease the fire burning through him as well. Adjusting Sherlock's hips and his position between them, John thrust into Sherlock, loving the way his body welcomed him. Shivering with pleasure, John had the fleeting thought that things were going to be over quicker than either wanted and yet...

“John!” Sherlock stiffened beneath John, hands curled into his back as his orgasm ripped through him. He twisted and writhed between John and the bed, hips moving in counter to John's. He shuddered in pleasure, back arching off of the bed as he came untouched.

“Jesus look at you, this is what I will remember. Your face and voice, the love I feel for you.” John panted as he thrust harder into Sherlock. Head dropping forward, John gave him a sloppy kiss. “I love you Sherlock, always.” John held the pale body close as he came, whispering nonsensical words of love and forever against Sherlock's skin.

Sherlock held John as he panted harshly against his neck, running soothing hands up and down his back and sides. “John?” He wanted him to stay, despite his vows to Mary, Sherlock wanted John to stay and he knew if he asked...

“Do you think you'll be ready again later? Give me a few, yeah, a little tired but I'll make sure you're satisfied.” John leaned up on shaky arms, grinning down at Sherlock. “You don't mind if I stay the night do you? It's going to be hell leaving in the morning and I would like to have a reminder of why we're going through all of this.”

Sherlock chuckled softly as he watched John slowly move back. He frowned when he felt John's cock slide out of him but held in his displeasure as John laid down next to him. “I would be happy just having you with me a little longer. It does not require that we have sex again if you do not wish it.” Sherlock could feel his face heating at the knowing look from the bland man next to him.

“Yeah, you say that now.” John gave him a light chuckle. “Let's get some rest, yeah? It's been a long day for the both of us and it doesn't look to be changing any time soon.”

Sherlock nodded as he curled around John, enjoying the feel of the warm, well muscled body next to him. “This is not an ideal situation for any of us, John but I do hope you will still love me through it all.”

“There is nothing in heaven or hell that will change how I feel about you Sherlock.” John pulled Sherlock closer, pressing a kiss against his lips. “Just don't forget that if you leave I will follow you, no matter what.”

Sherlock nodded, eyelids drooping with his exhaustion. It was going to be hell to see John with Mary but he had tonight and for that he would be grateful. His own personal hell now had its first ray of light. The blond and silver haired man lying in his arms, would be the beacon to see him through the dark times ahead.

 


End file.
